The Return of the Talon Cadets Crisis Starring Aerrow Piper and Lynn
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper go to help Lynn and some new Talon Cadets (Carmen, Zoom and Amanda (OCs) escape from Cyclonis, Ravess and Snipe but how will it work out. PiperxAerrow hints at the end.


The Return of the Talon Cadets Crisis Starring Aerrow Piper and Lynn

set between Number One Fan and Colonel of Truth

Aerrow and Piper were patrolling around the Atmos when they got a call from an old friend.

Piper/Aerrow: Lynn?

Lynn: Aerrow, Piper Ravess and Snipe are restarting the Talon Academy I need help to shut it down forever.

Piper: Got it.

Aerrow: On our way.

Later they found Lynn.

Lynn: I'm afraid my Father forced me back into Talon Services he thinks Cyclonia will win this war.

Piper: Well we can make sure no more kids get recruited into these mad schemes.

Aerrow: Did Snipe say which Terra they were going to invade?

Lynn: Yes Atmosia.

Piper: We must stop this mad scheme.

Aerrow: I'm out of jokes so we must try seriousness this time.

Then Ravess and Snipe appeared and Aerrow and Piper hid.

Ravess: Make sure you learn that Cyclonia is the way got it girl!?

Lynn: Y-yes Commander. (thinks) Good thing we're on an ice Terra.

And she threw a snowball at Ravess!

Ravess: You better not do that again! Come brother we need to talk about Operation Exerdseus.

Lynn: Operation Exerdseus?

Aerrow: (whispers) Cyclonian scheme.

Piper: (whispers) Something to do with wrap crystals.

Later Lynn talked Aerrow and Piper in a room with other cadets forced to side with Cyclonia.

Lynn: Carmen is this Terra known wrap crystals.

Carmen: It was once but no wrap crystals here in centuries.

Zoom: Why does Cyclonis want them for?

Lynn: That part isn't so clear but Aerrow and Piper will find out. One moment Ravess and Snipe are outside!

Ravess: You lot get out here!

Snipe: Or we'll smush ya!

Aerrow/Piper: (whispers) Lynn your call!

Lynn: Carmen, Zoom, Amanda let's show the Talons we will not be pushed around.

Amanda: Right Lynn!

Ravess: Cyclonis' patiences is melting!

Aerrow/Piper: And so is ours!

Snipe: I should have known the Lynn girl was still in league with Aerrow and Piper!

Lynn/Carmen/Zoom/Amanda: Down with Cyclonia! Down with Cyclonia!

Aerrow: Cyclonia is outvoted Ravess and Snipe!

Snipe: HA! Says you!

Lynn: Hey wrap crystals but they aren't for Cyclonia!

Piper: I know what is going to happen! You want to say it Aerrow?

Aerrow: With pleasure. Incoming!

Ravess: (jumps out of the way) NOT AGAIN!

Piper: Not you Snipe!

Snipe: WHAT?! NO!

Then Snipe vanished to Cyclonia as Ravess rounded up the Talon Cadets loyal to her and Snipe!

Ravess: Show these traitors that Cyclonia is forever!

Talon Cadets: Yes Commander!

Soon the six good guys battled the Talon Cadets knocking them all out!

Lynn: Talon Cadets aren't made like they used too.

Aerrow/Piper: True.

Ravess: CYCLONIA IS GOING TO WIN THIS WAR WHEATER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! (whispers) Even through I don't like Cyclonis.

Then Cyclonis and Snipe arrived!

Cyclonis: The wrap crystals are useful if they're used for the right reasons!

Aerrow/Piper: You wouldn't know the right reasons if it bit you on the leg! Radarr, Junko, Finn now!

Junko: RIGHT HERE AERROW!

Finn: Got you covered dudes and dudess!

Radarr: (monkey screech)

Junko: Noob said you were the worse Talon ever Ravess and he is right!

Ravess: GR!

Finn: One clear shot and firing now!

Then Finn fired his crossbow making the Talon cadets and Ravess fly across into a mountain!

Finn: I finally defect my arch-foe!

Ravess: GR!

Cyclonis: You four cadets should know I don't like traitors and you four will be punished harshly!

Lynn: Not likely!

And she broke Cyclonis's staff and then punched her!

Cyclonis: You'll regret that!

Lynn: Not as much as you'll regret messing up other people's lives!

Then Cyclonis and Lynn battled as Lynn punched her even harder!

Lynn: Thanks Pi.

Piper: Why?

Lynn: I learned something from you...Sky Knights will always be the winning side and you are one of the best people I have ever met.

Aerrow: Wow Pi.

Cyclonis growled angrily!

Cyclonis: I'LL BE BACK!

She was about to escape when Lynn grabbed her!

Lynn: I really learned something today. I like Sky Knights namely the Storm Hawks. You not so much!

And she punched Cyclonis very hard!

Cyclonis: This isn't over!

Aerrow/Piper/Lynn/Junko/Finn/Carmen/Zoom/Amanda: We'll all be waiting!

Later when the good cadets returned to their homes Lynn talked to Piper and Aerrow when she saw that Piper and Aerrow were holding hands.

Lynn: You two have feelings?

Aerrow: Yeah.

Piper: But we're saving the time to talking about our feelings until the war comes to an end.

Lynn: Good luck with that. And just so you know the Storm hawks have my respect and when you need me I'll be there.

Aerrow/Piper: Thanks.

Meanwhile on Cyclonia.

Cyclonis: The Storm Hawks have interfered with my plans for the last time we must find the door to the Far Side of Atmos do this or else!

Ravess/Snipe: Yes Master Cyclonis!

That evening Piper and Aerrow were staring at the stars.

Piper: I think Lynn will keep our secret crush a secret from everyone until the time is right for them and us.

Aerrow: Yeah me too.

Piper: Aerrow I hope your feelings for me are under control.

Aerrow: They sure are Pi but I can still hug you now.

And the two friends smiled and hugged as they watched the stars hoping for the day they could stop Cyclonia and admit how they feel about each other.

The End


End file.
